epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Mr Freeze vs Glacius
So, yeahhhh there's some explaining to do. Firstly, User:Gliscor Fan was really writer's blocked, and thus couldn't write and wasn't sure when he could. Then, User:BreZ got swamped with university and was unable to chisel more than a little. And then, User:Icey778 wasn't able to guest for weeks ahead, so I had no guests or chiselers even though that was really my intention for this battle. Anyways, today's battle is between the classic DC Comics villain Mr Freeze, Victor Fries, against the alien diplomat from the Killer Instinct series, Glacius, to see who is the better ice wielder, the comics villain or gaming seflish hero. But are these the only ones?!?!??!!!?!?! Yeah probably now that I think about it. And that's why I was originally planning to have Glisc, then Icey, as the Legendary Pokemon Regice. Also, Blizzard, the Iron Man villain who appeared, mostly under the name Donnie Gill, in the TV show Agents of SHIELD. I don't think that counts as spoilers lol. Also, Akame ga Kill!'s General Esdeath rounds out the fight's political spectrum. Regice is nowhere near as good as he would have been :D Oh, and I picked these guys on a political spectrum thingie. Freeze WAS a pubic servant, a government researcher. Glacius is a diplomat. Blizzard is an important government agent as part of the Thunderbolts. Regice is a muddaflockin' god, and leader of most POkemon. Esdeath is a general. This is just a theme I picked to decide on who I chose as reps of all different groups, I don't really use it like I should have lol. User:Jella141 did the iTunes cover <3, User:Cyanwrites the title cards. Both did amazing. User:The Flatwoods Monster made the hint also so Imma mention that. Cast and Backgrounds: Iamthelegion as Mr Freeze in Arkham Asylum (Mr Freeze's cell) Iamthelegion as Glacius in Glacius' spaceship Mr. MapleSyrup as Blizzard on the SHIELD Helicarrier Mat4yo(?) as Regice in front of the Tree of the Beginning xXxBittersweetx as General Esdeath in The Empire's Palace The Battle: COMICS! VERSUS! VIDEO GAMES! Mr Freeze: I don't mean to be cold, but you'll surely be failing your mission Yours might not be a fragile heart of ice, still crushed into submission Don't need your technology to have a flow of ice taking it to below zero More the one for shattering Cold Shoulders and being the Arctic's Nero What I spit will burn you to a Cinder while you start to cry-ogenic You're the H2O Dan Hibiki, I'm the absolute zero's genius Niko Bellic Even with what you've endured, you'll finally condemn our frigid race Like the dark soul torturing Nora, I'll have you fleeing back to space! Glacius: Wow, you need to chill out... and maybe learn how to deal with grief More Korra than Kuai Liang, stone hard air burning you without relief While my limbs flow like fluid fighting styles, you flail under Icicle I'll breach a lot more than your suit, arachnid you with an ice sickle An alien emissary, better gadgets than Ultratech, vicious as humanity Gotham disregards this wack quack, I stride out of tourneys in victory As I tower over you, I'm ready to go Ful-gore, so I'll keep it succinct Ask Sabrewulf... there's a lot more Killer in me than my Instinct. Blizzard: There's snow way that's all you guys have got! What a waste of time Revolutionize this conflict, best Sub-Zero and Captain Cold in rhyme! Did I say Sub-Zero? I meant more like an Ice-Man style wet Cheetah! Genocide right? Sure the crash didn't leave you with more than amnesia? I'll end the Controlled Transmission to break a half-ass Romeo's heart If Nora saw the monster you'd become, you'd Flame after losing to Snart So as Killer and Frost struggle like klutz, I'm out there with Iron Man I made the Thunderbolts, Joker was in the JLA, you both belong in Arkham. Regice: The golem's got the goals, and you can know I Regirock Beneath absolute zero but far above this Sub-sop My rapping's Legendary! Donnie, better Thunder-bolt! Elsa'll make sure this glacier headshots like a colt I'm the Tree of Beginning, because skill starts now And melt this diplomat with burns, cull a space cow My rapping's super effective, each line a Sapphire And before you try to burn me - I'm impervious to fire Esdeath: Someone called in a Night Raid, and you four are surely weak Shouldn't take my Teigu to tell you your chances are bleak In general, this General has the guts to calm the general Honest, the Northern Tribes were colder than this Emerald Leave you in a cold sweat as I chill with my Tatsumi H2hO, robot face, what sort of threats could you be? Don't need to freeze time to stop you cold in your tracks My Danger Beast takedowns record should be enough for that. Outro: Who won? Someone decides! Mr Freeze Glacius Blizzard Regice General Esdeath Hints explained: A lot of hinting towards Freeze, like what fries and freezes? Victor Fries. and the whole hints towards him. Glacius is both water and ice at the same time, so the previous hint was about ice being water. HINT! Also I want to thank Flats for creating the hint which I totally didn't forget to mention. Category:Blog posts